I Want You To Want Me
by SmilinForYa
Summary: The general was everything Mako wasn't. He was a leader, he was unbelievably handsome, he was strong, he was dependable; he was a man of honor. Asami wanted him. Badly. However, she only had a few weeks to win the general's heart, for he would be returning to the heart of his nation. Let the game begin. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_"I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I beg you to beg me." _

* * *

Asami was getting _very_ angry with Mako. Ever since the avatar had gone missing, he seemed to be more interested in _her_. Asami was his girlfriend! And when she learned about their kiss during the tournament, well, Asami had a feeling their relationship was broken.

But everything changed when she saw the Fire Nation prince—the general of the United Nations.

He was…he was everything Mako wasn't. He was honorable, a born leader. He had the fine features of a _man_, not a teenage boy that couldn't make a decision. General Iroh was a man of good decisions. Asami was instantly enthralled by the general, though she hid it through the fight. It wasn't important at the time. However, she knew that after this was over, the general would be her attention.

She couldn't help it. She had fallen for him. Every single time she looked at him, her heart would go crazy and she would get jittery. She wondered if he was engaged. Was he married? He was a bit older than her, but he made her feel…

She watched him, from a distance of course. She _wanted_ him; she yearned to be in those strong and protective arms. She was always looking to feel safe with someone, and General Iroh looked like just the man.

She hadn't even spoken with him before. During the fighting, he was usually busy, you know, trying not to get killed. But when they were in the room at the water nation, watching for Master Katara to try and heal Korra, Asami risked a glance at the prince. She instantly felt warm inside. He was so…_handsome_.

A man of power. A man of _honor_.

She wanted him. So badly that it hurt.

And when Korra and Mako kissed, Asami felt a sense of relief. Now she knew they were over. She could finally move on.

Everyone clapped for the ideal couple. Even Asami. She didn't care anymore. Korra could have him, she could have the cheater. He told her things no other boy had told her. He told her he_ cared for her_. Yet here he was, ripping her heart out for some other girl.

No matter. Asami slyly looked over at the prince, seeing a soft smile on his face. Her insides melted.

Yes. He _would_ be hers. It was just a matter of time. Like him, she was a charmer.

_Let the game begin. _

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is unbelievably short. This is JUST THE PROLOGUE. This story is meant to be a humorous one, and rated M for a reason in later chapters. Anyway, in the season finale, I was so incredibly pissed off at Mako for hurting Asami. I mean, at first I didn't like her, but then I realized I had her pigged wrong. She is actually really cool.

So I think she deserves someone much better than Mako. Someone like...a certain general ;)

I'll update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight was the night.

Asami stared into the full length mirror. She felt more than excited. Thrilled. She waited a whole week of renovating her father's mansion for this. She hasn't even seen the prince in the whole time, since she had taken over the Sato business in her father's departure. It was hard work, seeing that she wanted to get rid of every single thing that reminded her of her father. In fact, she was in the process of just selling the entire Sato mobile business. With the money she got from it, she'd be set for life. No worries about money. If she ever had children, they'd be set for life, too.

In fact, Asami even spoke with Mako the day after he and Korra kissed. She broke up with him peacefully; glad to have that off her chest. She was a free woman, but her eyes were set on a certain fire general. Normally she was very faithful in a relationship. She was even the "possessive" type of girl; jealous. But her and Mako's relationship was over a long time ago. It had ended before she even knew it.

Weird thing was, she wasn't hurt anymore. At first, she felt as if her heart had been torn. She let Mako and his brother move into her home. She talked her father into giving them money to go to the championship. She _really_ liked Mako. She thought…they would have so much in the future.

But now…

Asami admired herself in the mirror. Her dark hair splayed past her shoulders, ending with gentle curls. A black ribbon was in her hair, to the right side of her part. She outlined her light-green eyes with black eyeliner, which brought out the color even more. She even added a bit of blush on her pale cheeks, adding some color. And to finish it off, she added her signature deep red lipstick, outlining her lips with a darker red color to bring more emphasize. Asami knew she was a looker; she's had many boyfriends in the past. But each one she cared about. She wasn't trashy; she was a classy gal, raised by the richest man in Republic City. She knew her manners quite well.

She even wore a deep, luscious, sleeveless dress that matches every curve of her body. It hugged her waist and her slender legs, making her legs appear longer. She kept the rest of the outfit simple; wearing a white ring on her finger and red heels. She didn't want to go overboard.

But she had to admit. For a girl with her feminine beauty, she also had a great personality. Well, she hoped. She never thought of herself as arrogant like most rich people. She didn't want to become like the rest of them. She wanted to stay as humble as possible.

Republic City was throwing a celebration for Avatar Korra and her accomplishment. It was also celebrating the new team avatar, which consisted of Avatar Korra, Bolin, Mako, and Asami. They were also going to present awards to Tenzin, Lin Beifong, and General Iroh. Though a lot of citizens in the city were upset over who their leader turned to be, they only had one person to turn to: the avatar. Korra made a speech the first day after the fighting ended. She told them she would help non benders as well as benders, and she believed that any bender who abused their power should be thrown in jail. Asami had to admit, Korra was an amazing girl. And an amazing avatar. She was as tough as nails. Even though she was _very_ jealous of the avatar at times, she couldn't help but admire her talents. The girl surely was a hero.

The celebration was going to be a formal one. People dressed formally, and they would have an orchestra playing. People would dance, talk about the upcoming future; etc. Asami was used to formal celebrations, seeing her family name. The sad thing was that "Sato" was no longer a "proud" name. Her father was Sato. Yes he created the Sato mobile, but he also built lethal equipment that helped the equalists do damage. He used his intellect for bad things.

Asami instantly cut off her thoughts from her father. She did _not_ want to think about him right now. The man was probably in a jail cell, rotting away.

Did she care? No. He proved to be a horrible father, no matter how different he was when her mother was alive.

He was a disgrace.

When a knock sounded at her door, Asami knew it was time to go. The celebration was going to be held in the pro-bending arena. She thought it was the perfect place. It was the only place where non-benders and benders sat together to watch benders…fight. Even though that place brought bad memories, Asami agreed with the location.

She gave one last look in the mirror. What kind of girl did General Iroh like? Classy girls like herself who could drive a car better than most men? She had never been self conscious of herself until now. Would he even like her? Was he engaged?

Tonight would be the night she found out.

* * *

"Let's all give a big round of applause for the new team avatar, who saved Republic City from Amon and his lies!" The announced said, and Asami followed behind Bolin onto the stage. Korra entered first, along with Mako, Bolin, and herself. People were clapping wildly for the heroes. Asami smiled at the crowd, occasionally looking into the photographers who were begging for them to look.

She noticed how Korra smiled with her mouth closed. The girl was nervous. Asami smiled showing her perfectly white teeth. A smile could speak words, and the avatar was a beginner when it came to public speaking.

As they stood there, waiting for the applause to end, Asami searched the crowd for the prince. He was standing in the back, next to Lin Beifong, clapping properly with a genuine smile. Asami saw that he was looking at avatar Korra and her eyes narrowed for a moment, a hint of jealousy seeping into her blood. _Does he like her? _

Avatar Korra began her speech. At first, her voice was shaky and she stuttered once. Even though Asami was jealous of her, she hoped the avatar would straighten herself up. Halfway through the speech, the avatar seemed to get used to being in the limelight, and her voice grew stronger; more pronounced. She spoke about what she was going to do to help Republic City. She then thanked them for their time and thanked her friends and family. Everyone applauded again.

Asami glanced over at the prince. He was gone. She looked around, her eyes darting around the room. She spotted him over where the drinks were. He was ordering one.

Her eyes glinted mischievously. She didn't know he drank wine. She knew perfectly well that on celebrations like this, people got drunk silly. But the prince of the fire nation? What a shocker. She couldn't help but find this somewhat…hot.

Finally, they were allowed offstage. Asami immediately went to Korra and congratulated her. "Hey, great job on the speech. You did really well."

"Thanks Asami." Korra said, happy the girl congratulated her. She was blushing now. "At first, it was rough. But I think I'll get used to it."

Asami nodded at Bolin, who was trying to find the bathroom. Mako was hovering over Korra, watching her every move. He really did like her. Perhaps he did see _her_ first…but then Asami ran into him. Literally.

Asami ventured into the throng of people on the ballroom dance floor. A lot of people thanked her kindly and moved on. Asami was on the search for the prince.

But a reporter cut her off, saying, "What do you plan to do with the Sato mobile business?"

Asami narrowed her eyes into the camera. "I'm selling it."

"Selling your father's hard work?"

"Yes. My father is a disgrace to my family for what he did. I no longer wish to have anything to do with that."

She moved on with that said. She couldn't sweeten things up; it was obvious what she wanted to do. It may be harsh, but it had to be done.

She finally saw General Iroh talking to two men. She stayed nearby, waiting for the perfect moment. When he was done talking to them, and looked at a picture on the wall, Asami approached him.

He was looking at a portrait of Aang. It was right after the hundred year-old war was over. The avatar was still a young child, with a lovely passive grin that was full of peace. He was a legend, a hero for what he did.

"I wish I could've met him." Asami said behind General Iroh. The general turned around and noticed Asami. He smiled at her.

"I met him when I was just a baby, but I can't even remember him."

"Your grandfather was a close friend of his. Wasn't he also his fire bending teacher?"

"Yes." General Iroh turned around. "So you're Mr. Sato's daughter."

Asami hid her discomfort at the name and gave the prince her flirtatious smile. She moved closer and said, "You can call me Asami."

She watched him take a sip and said teasingly, "I didn't know you drank, General Iroh."

"You're welcome to just call me Iroh. And this isn't wine. This is tea."

Asami could've laughed. She knew Iroh's entire family was big on tea. Why hadn't she realized that before? Now she felt really foolish.

"What kind of tea is it?"

"This was my great-grandfather's favorite tea." General Iroh said. "Jasmine tea."

Asami stared at him. This might take awhile.

* * *

An hour passed and Asami was already in the back room, pressed up against General Iroh, kissing him passionately. She kissed him first, but he kissed her back. Now, he had her back against the wall with his hands on her waist. She had her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. She had just raised her leg, the dress riding up to reveal her skin, and wrapped it around his waist.

The prince's hand stroked her skin, riding further, and suddenly—he threw himself away. Asami blinked, seeing lipstick on his mouth and cheek from where she kissed him. What just happened? His hair was also sticking up in places from where she ran her fingers through.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked.

"I'm terribly sorry. I'm being completely rash." General Iroh said, his cheeks bright red.

"You don't have to apologize." Asami reassured him, cupping his cheeks and leaning up to kiss him. He jerked away, looking ashamed. Her heart dropped. _So he is engaged? _

"Are you engaged?" Asami demanded.

"No!" Iroh said, shaking his head. "It's just…"

"It's just what?" Asami pressed on. She was doing so good, having him all to herself.

"You're beautiful, Ms. Sato." General Iroh told her genuinely, softly stroking her cheek. She leaned into his touch. She had _dreamed_ of this. _Please…_ "But I have no intention of getting into a relationship right now."

_WHAT? _

"I'm really sorry." General Iroh hung his head, kissed Asami on the forehead, and left the room.

Instead of crying like she wanted to, Asami glared at the door. If he thinks _that_ would stop her, then he was wrong. She'll just have to try harder next time.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Asami was enjoying her morning session of training in the gym located in the south wing of her mansion. She was right in the middle of a sparring session when a butler told her she had a guest.

A little irritated, Asami sent a swift, powerful kick to her sparring partner, who fell back from the blow and groaned in pain, even though he was wearing sparring equipment. Even he knew there had been a change in Asami ever since the revolution had ended.

"Who dares interrupt my session?" Asami snapped at her butler. She knew she wasn't expecting anyone. Her long, dark hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and she wore a dark red jumpsuit that she always wore for her sessions. Even then, she wore high heels without the outfit. For some reason, she thought they were quite stylish.

"General Iroh of the Fire Nation." Her butler replied, bowing his head. "He wishes to speak with you momentarily. He told me it wouldn't take long."

Just from his name being mentioned, Asami's irritation washed away. She cleared her throat, sent a glance at her sparring partner and said, "Well I guess I shall speak with him. The session is over."

Her sparring partner shot a terrified glance at Asami's butler. The butler just shrugged in response.

Asami smiled to herself as she walked up the stairs. Of course she wiped some perspiration from her face with a handy towel and hung it around her neck. She didn't even bother changing into something else; General Iroh was waiting for her.

_He finally came to his senses_, Asami thought to herself smugly. She hurried up to the parlor, which was where he was probably waiting.

"I would like to speak with him," Asami informed her butler over her shoulder, "alone, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Miss Sato." Her butler turned back around to attend to other matters.

Sure enough, there was General Iroh sitting in a chair, staring out at the window. When Asami entered, she was instantly his attention. She smiled down at the general, taking in his admirable handsomeness.

"Hello, General Iroh." Asami greeted calmly, a hand on her hip. She felt his eyes graze over her, seeing her "outfit".

"I apologize if I am interrupting something," He said quickly. "I just came here to apologize."

Asami's stance faltered. Apologize?

"Last night," He explained, "I was being rash. I should have never treated you in such a disrespectful manner. I wish to ensure you my sincerest apologies—"

"—why apologize?" Asami cut him off sharply. "I kissed you first."

General Iroh averted his eyes. "Yes. But I kissed you back."

"Is it such a terrible thing to enjoy the presence of a lady?"

"With all due respect, Miss Sato—"

"—call me Asami."

"With all due respect Asami," General Iroh tugged at his collar, "there is a fine line between enjoying a lady's presence and taking advantage."

Asami's eyes widened. He actually thought he was…taking advantage of her?

"You weren't taking advantage of me, General."

"Call me Iroh."

"Iroh." Asami said his name softly. It sounded sweet coming from her lips; it sounded right.

"Besides," Asami droned, walking in front of the general to stand over him, "who said you would ever be _able_ to take advantage of me?"

General Iroh looked at her, shocked. "I would never do such a thing."

"Yes. But even if you wanted to, it would be impossible. I'm not a helpless girl, _Iroh_. My father had me enrolled in many self-defense courses. I helped the avatar take down many equalists. In the long run, I'm far from helpless."

Iroh's lips tugged into a smile. "Pardon me? Do you forget who I am?"

"Never." Asami breathed.

Iroh stood up, standing taller than Asami even with the high heels. "I am the leader of the United Forces, the prince of the Fire Nation."

"And?"

"I've been training ever since the day I learned to walk." Iroh whispered, leaning to finish the sentence with his breath running down Asami's ear. The dark-haired woman smiled to herself.

"I suppose you have."

General Iroh seemed to snap out of it and moved away, shaking his head. "I apologize again, Asami. I'm being so rash."

"How are you being rash? I honestly don't mind."

"I don't know you!" Iroh blurted. Asami enjoyed it, to be honest. Normally he was so composed; so _formal_. It was nice to see the more human side of the general. "Allow me to explain. I was raised to treat women with the upmost of respect. And how I treated you last night was inexcusably despicable to everything I had been taught." He looked Asami dead in the eye and declared, "You are a beautiful woman, Miss Sato. However, I do not wish to disrespect you in any way possible. And I am here to tell you that I am only here in Republic City for a few more weeks until I will return to the Fire Nation, when I am no longer needed here."

Asami scrambled for words. What else could she say? Of course she didn't want him to disrespect her—but what was there that he disrespected? He did nothing! Now what Mako did was disrespectful.

"I was hoping we could remain acquaintances." General Iroh finished, giving Asami a friendly and noble smile. "And for your sake, please find a better suitor. I am not the one for you." He turned on his heel and strode from the room. Asami had to force herself not to follow him.

She frowned at the ground. He sounded so sure of himself, yet when she looked into his eye, he was lying.

_He wants me_, Asami thought to herself. _I know he does. He's just trying to deny it. I'll just have to try harder next time. I only have a few more weeks._

* * *

"Hey Asami." Asami was shocked to see Mako standing at her door. She didn't feel happy or sad to see her ex-boyfriend here, she only felt confused. Mako lived on the avatar's island—why did he come here?

"Hi." Asami replied reluctantly.

Mako's cheeks turned red as he said, "I, uh, need your help."

"If it's money again then you need—"

"—no. It's not money." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "It's…well, I thought that since you were, you know, a girl, obviously, I thought you'd know what to do. And strangely, you were the first I thought of for help." He looked at Asami's cold eyes and his voice was desperate. "Look, I'm sorry we ended in a horrible way. It's was my fault. But I _really_ need your help. Please."

Asami sighed, rolled her eyes, and widened the door. She was just about to go swimming when her butler told her she had a guest. Hoping it was General Iroh from yesterday, she was disappointed to see Mako.

As she led him to the parlor, she couldn't help but wonder why she dated Mako in the first place. She had roots from fire nation, though she was no bender, so maybe she was attracted to fire benders. But Mako? Perhaps she pitied him.

It was then Asami had a great idea.

When Mako sat down in the parlor, she gave him a sly smile and said, "I'll help you, if you help me."

"Sure." Mako smiled at her, not getting it. "What is it?"

"Advice."

"Oh."

"So does this have to do with Korra? Are you having girl problems?" Asami couldn't hide the teasing tone in her voice.

Mako was blushing again. "Well, it's more about me."

"Spit it out."

"Well, whenever I see any guy talk to her, I get incredibly jealous! Frankly, it's making Korra mad and it's like I can't control myself. It just happens." Mako's eyes turned pleading. "How can I fix this?"

"Why aren't you asking Bolin this?"

"Because he wouldn't know." Mako hung his head, mumbling, "I thought you'd know from first-hand experience."

Asami's eyes narrowed and her chest hurt. It had felt like she had been stabbed. "You jerk! I can't believe you would use me like this!" _And remind me of what you've done to me! _

She couldn't lie. That stung.

"That was an entirely different thing." Asami continued. "You were cheating on me, Mako. I had the _right_ to be jealous. Besides, I'm pretty sure Korra's not cheating on you."

"I know she's not." Mako ran a hand through his hair, which had gotten slightly longer. Asami then realized Mako didn't look too good. Did she see the hint of some facial hair rooting on his chin? He didn't shave—which was very unusual for him. "I feel so bad about what I did to you, Asami. I've never been a very good person, always making horrible decisions. But I thought I could redeem myself by starting fresh with Korra, and I'm messing things up again."

"I know why you're so jealous."

Mako looked up. "Why?"

Asami shrugged indifferently. "It's got a lot to do with psychology. Since you cheated on me, you are paranoid. You think Korra will cheat on _you_ someday."

"Well what do I do?" Mako said. "I can't go back and erase what I've done."

"The solution is simple. Calm down, and trust Korra. Trust is a key thing in a relationship. When I lost your trust, everything went downhill. But all you need is to trust Korra that she wouldn't cheat on you. And who cares if some guy talks to her? She's allowed to have friends, right?"

"I know. I'm just saying."

"Just calm down. Count to ten. Because if you let this jealousy cloud your happiness, your relationship is going to crash."

"Right. You're right." Mako stood up. "Thanks a lot Asami." He began walking away.

"Mako."

He was in the doorway but stopped at the sound of his voice and looked over his shoulder at Asami. "Yeah?"

Asami decided then that she didn't need his advice; she just wanted to ask one question.

"Did you ever like me?"

Mako's face turned sheepish. "Yes. But…I liked Korra more."

Asami walked up to Mako and slapped him as hard as she could.

* * *

A/N: I know this is a short chapter. But I'm already halfway done with the other one :D I shall update as soon as possible. Also, this story isn't going to be over ten chapters long. Just saying.


End file.
